


On-Air

by Fatal_in_Fillory



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka, Coffee Shop, College Life, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern, Omashu University, Pansexual Sokka, Past Sokka/Suki - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko isn't always angry which is a nice change of pace for us all, background Aang/Katara - Freeform, porn with plot if you look hard enough, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_in_Fillory/pseuds/Fatal_in_Fillory
Summary: “Your voice sounds familiar,” he muttered as he took Sokka’s card.“I host the university’s radio station at night during the week,” Sokka said with a proud grin.“That would explain it,” the barista shrugged, “We always have it playing.”“Well, glad to know someone listens at night,” Sokka gave a laugh.“I look forward to it, actually. It gets pretty slow in here on these night shifts,” the barista shrugged.Sokka almost fainted at the compliment.[Or the one where Sokka hosts the late night University radio station and Zuko is a new barista at the University coffee shop and their worlds collide because Sokka can't stop thinking about Zuko]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 507





	1. I'm Listening

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little funny that I started out writing ATLA fanfiction when I was younger. It was only fair that it comes full circle so here I am-- though, the topics are significantly different and I hope my writing has improved after-- ya know-- 10 years.

It wasn’t hard to do Sokka’s job but he still knew he was good at it. Working for Omashu University’s radio station had an obnoxious amount of perks—He could get discounts literally anywhere on campus, he was well known simply by his voice (and if it was one thing Sokka loved, it was attention), and he had a platform so he could promote things like clubs, social movements, and people—when he found someone he wanted to get the attention of, anyway.

Sokka was a flirt so this had been a regular occurrence in the past but that was beside the point because the new night barista at the 24 hour coffee shop is so gorgeous that he has made it a habit to stop in before _and_ after each shift just to buy… anything.

Now, Sokka just had to get his attention.

He’s spoken to him on a few occasions, sure, but they were mostly small talk while Sokka bought his nightly and morning coffee.

“You’re here a lot,” Sokka once said.

“I work nights so you just happen to catch me in the beginning and the end of my shift,” the barista once muttered in response.

And my god, Sokka was so enchanted by the barista’s raspy voice that he forgot to ask why he was the only barista that didn’t wear a nametag—especially since the barista knew _his_ name by now. There’s only so many times the two men can have the conversation of:

“What’s the name for the order?” he would ask and then, “—oh, Sokka, right?”

And then Sokka would say, “Yup, that’s me.”

After a few times of this, their conversation turned to:

“Your voice sounds familiar,” he muttered as he took Sokka’s card.

“I host the university’s radio station at night during the week,” Sokka said with a proud grin.

“That would explain it,” the barista shrugged, “We always have it playing.”

“Well, glad to know _someone_ listens at night,” Sokka gave a laugh.

“I look forward to it, actually. It gets pretty slow in here on these night shifts,” the barista shrugged.

Sokka almost fainted at the compliment.

But Sokka never got the barista’s name and that was an issue.

So, once his shift was over, Sokka made a beeline for the coffee shop and waited in the line that the morning rush had created. Sokka could see the exhaust in the barista’s face and felt himself frown. He realized then that all he wanted to do was make that barista smile and Sokka, being the joke person he was, took on that challenge.

He stepped up to the counter and could hear the university radio playing quietly in the distance of the café as the barista looked up from the cash register and gave Sokka smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“How can I help you?” he asked.

“I’ll take my usual,” Sokka said with a smile, “You know me, so adventurous.”

The barista gave another smile that—again—didn’t reach his eyes.

“$5.95,” the barista stated, clicking buttons on the register.

“Don’t forget my discount,” Sokka mentioned and handed the barista a twenty.

“Right, I apologize. It’ll be—“

“It’s fine. Keep the change as a tip,” Sokka said with a wave.

“What?” the barista said, “I couldn’t possibly accept this.”

“You can,” Sokka said, “Just tell me your name.”

The barista froze and Sokka saw his eyes squint—his injured eye significantly less so than the other. After a moment a single word left his lips;

“Zuko.”

“Zuko,” Sokka echoed with a smile, “I like it.”

“Thanks?” Zuko muttered as the shock continued to set in.

“Have a good day, Zuko,” Sokka said softly.

“You too,” Zuko muttered.

Sokka left without his drink and chose to enjoy the remainder of his Saturday napping.

Sokka spends most of his free time on homework when he isn’t in class. His schedule is incredibly packed; again, working for the radio station had its perks which meant he got extensions on almost all of his assignments (only because he had an evening job on campus). His classes were all afternoon classes this semester, too—unlike past semesters where he would be ping ponging between sporadic classes and the station.

He realizes quickly, however, that he begins to _search_ for Zuko. Sokka had never seen the guy before a week ago and the university was large, sure, but everyone knew everyone after a while (especially Sokka but that’s not the point). Sokka had to physically tear his eyes from each window he would pass as he would sometimes stop and search the courtyard for Zuko’s figure.

Sokka being an engineer major meant he was mostly secluded to one building during his classes but he had friends with such different majors that he knew the buildings and its attendees well and, of course, he was _the_ radio host that was known for playing the best music when he would cover for weekend shifts.

During the week, however, Sokka took a different approach but his boring work was not at the front of his mind.

The point was Sokka knew people—lots of people.

Sokka’s mind was always occupied with Zuko.

Entering the coffee shop early come Monday was new for Sokka but he figured he could get a little studying in before his shift—that was his excuse, anyway. In reality, Sokka was tired of _not_ seeing Zuko around the campus and insisted to himself this needed to change. Zuko had yet to arrive which made sense. Sokka doesn’t usually drop in for another hour and a half and has to be at work in two hours but it’s not like Sokka necessarily knows Zuko’s schedule, either. Less than two days and he was restless—what was this obsession?

Sokka had a type, he thought as he took a seat at one of the free tables.

“Oh, you’re here,” a voice came from behind him and Sokka looked up to find Zuko over his shoulder.

“So are you,” Sokka responded.

Zuko smirked, “I work here?”

Sokka paused for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“Right, of course. I just uh—came here to study,” Sokka stated, motioning to his closed English textbook.

“You came to study English?” Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka had just grabbed a random textbook, if he were to be honest (Actually, he realized this was _Aang’s_ textbook and not even his). In reality, he had every intention of sitting on his phone scrolling through various social medias before Zuko arrived.

“Oh, no—I just—uhh, formatting, you know? MLA verus APA and all that,” Sokka stumbled over his words, leaning his chin on his fist where it rested on the table.

“You’re a Psychology major?” Zuko asked.

God, Zuko wasn’t easily fooled.

“I’m a Sociology major,” Zuko said before Sokka could correct him, “anyway, I was hoping I would catch you here.”

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat and he was sure Zuko could see the blush creeping across his ears.

“Why is that? Also, you should sit. Relax a bit before your shift—That’s what I’m doing,” Sokka said, hand extending to the empty chair across from him.

“I thought you were studying,” Zuko chided through a soft smirk but he accepted the offer and took a seat. “I wanted to return this,” he muttered and dug in his pocket before sliding a twenty across to Sokka.

Sokka sighed.

“Not this again. Will you just accept it?”

“You didn’t even buy anything, really! I won’t just put it in the till and there’s no way I deserve this big of a tip,” Zuko shot back.

“I think you do,” Sokka shrugged.

“How could you possibly know that? We’ve met a handful of times—“

“And you’ve been delightful every time,” Sokka shrugged again, “You think I come here for the discount? I could easily go to the Starbucks around the corner and get the same thing. It’s actually closer to the radio station than here.”

“Then why do you come here, exactly?” Zuko asked carefully, hand leaving the bill in the center of the table.

“I like supporting the school, I like the atmosphere, I like the workers— Just to name a few reasons,” Sokka spoke nonchalantly.

Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka smiled.

“Take the damn twenty. You looked tired the other day. You deserved it.”

Sokka pushed the twenty back across the table and leaned back, arms crossed.

“Fine, but you don’t pay for any more drinks while I’m working,” Zuko sighed and pocketed the twenty slowly.

“I’m not going to let you get in trouble over a—“

“I’m allowed three free drinks per shift. I drink tea which is given freely to the workers—Besides, my uncle owns the place,” Zuko shrugged.

“Wait, your uncle has ties with the school?” Sokka asked carefully.

Zuko just nodded.

“I don’t know much about it. It’s coincidence I chose this university,” Zuko shrugged.

Sokka was positive _this_ was not a coincidence.

“I have to get back there,” Zuko said, standing from the table, “Will you be here for a bit?”

“Yeah, I have another hour before work,” Sokka said.

Zuko nodded and disappeared without a word. Sokka took that as a sign of the end of conversation and turned his attention back to his phone—fighting himself to pay attention to something other than the dark haired beauty. But moments later, a large drink was placed in front of him with a playful wink by said beauty.

“Hope you wanted your usual,” Zuko muttered.

“Are you sure about this?” Sokka asked carefully.

“Just take it,” Zuko said before giving a small wave and returning behind the counter.

Sokka didn’t bother to hide his watching of the other man until he had to go.

Sokka settled into the seat he would be occupying for the rest of the night. Suki, his call screener, sat beside him and hummed a song quietly as she double checked the buttons on the switchboard in front of them. They were friends and gave each other a pleasant greeting upon seeing each other but they saved the rest of their conversations for on-air.

Even someone as talkative as Sokka can get tired of talking when it’s his _job_.

Sokka’s on-air persona wasn’t too different than his normal self but Suki was a different story—she was a strong, boisterous person usually but on-air she was reserved and soft. Sokka sometimes wondered if it was because she wanted to seem likeable and other times he wondered if she was just somewhat shy on-air.

“So how was your weekend?” Suki asked as she finished setting up.

“My weekend started off interestingly enough,” Sokka said nonchalantly.

“Did that have to do with the cute boy I’ve been hearing about?”

“No, not at all,” Sokka said with a shrug.

“ _No, not at all_ despite all the texts about how soft his hair looks, his soft features, his raspy voice—“ Suki trailed with a knowing smirk.

“Please stop, we need to focus.”

“I mean, do we?” Suki asked and Sokka laughed.

“Let’s just do this,” Sokka said chuckling and Suki nodded, flipping the correct switches.

“Hi listeners and welcome back to the Sokka and Suki show—“

“Sokka, that isn’t what we’re called,” Suki laughed and Sokka shrugged towards her.

“It might as well be, right?” He asked, adjusting his headset.

“I’m rolling my eyes,” Suki stated but she didn’t and Sokka flashed a smile.

Monday wasn’t anything special topic-wise for their show so Sokka and Suki would just occasionally talk between songs that would _usually_ play based on requests but as the night got later, requests became fewer and fewer. (If you were to ask Sokka, it was actually an interesting concept that the school app had a section just for the station where people could submit questions, comments, secrets, song requests—whatever their topic of the day happened to be. Suki thought it was unnecessary.) Once the song requests slowed, Sokka began choosing the songs and Suki (who wasn’t blind in the slightest) called him out almost immediately.

Worst of all, she did it on air.

But Suki was bold and that boldness came out even through her radio persona.

“I notice you are queuing a lot of love songs, Sokka,” Suki said and Sokka shot her a look.

She smirked.

Suki, despite being his coworker, friend, and ex-girlfriend never stopped being hot—even when she was being a little shit.

“Maybe I’m just in a _loving_ mood,” Sokka countered.

“Maybe it has to do with that new—“

“Nope! Here’s Dua Lipa’s _Good in Bed_ ,” Sokka said quickly and switched off their mics and the song began to play, “God you’re—“

“Hot? Sexy? Overwhelmingly beautiful?”

“And annoying,” Sokka laughed and Suki smirked.

“You said he listens. I just thought I would help you out a little,” Suki shrugged.

“I don’t need your _help_ ,” Sokka mocked, “I’m a flirt naturally without my ex trying to _help_.”

“As your ex, I can say you definitely need help,” Suki chimed.

Around three, it had been a solid two hours since their last request when a quiet _ding!_ played through his headset and he looked at the screen to see a single sentence that made his heart jump just a little.

_I like the love songs. You should keep doing it. Sometimes it helps._

And god, if Sokka didn’t know how that felt. Part of the reason he applied for the job was because of Sokka’s interest in music and the expression music gave—and music about love, especially unrequited, was a whole different level.

“Looks like someone is listening—even now,” Suki commented.

“Yeah,” Sokka muttered.

He wasn’t going to pretend that Zuko was on the sending end of that message but it was an interesting thought.

Leaving the station yawning wasn’t any different than usual but Mondays were difficult because his sleep schedule would often get reset over the weekend and here he was, walking dead on his feet. Five in the morning on campus was _empty_ to say the least. The cool breeze hitting Sokka’s cheeks and the sun rising had him stopping and watching the sky on more than one occasion.

He wished he could say he wasn’t thinking of Zuko but that was a lie.

But maybe this was going too far.

Zuko was a barista and Sokka was a customer and that’s all that it really was. Zuko was nice because he had to be and Sokka was flirty because Sokka was just a flirty person and yet— Sokka trudged towards the coffee shop.

The shop was the busiest place on campus at this time but there were only a handful of customers inside. Upon entering, Sokka flashed a smile and Zuko returned it. There was no line and Sokka walked up to the register where Zuko greeted him officially.

Zuko didn’t look as exhausted as he normally did.

“Good morning,” Zuko said and Sokka groaned.

“It’s not morning until I sleep,” Sokka said and Zuko nodded.

“I know that feeling,” Zuko responded.

“Night shift life,” Sokka muttered.

“Your usual?” Zuko asked and Sokka nodded.

Zuko pressed several buttons and just as Sokka pulled out his card, Zuko swiped his own card. Sokka sighed and Zuko flashed a knowing smirk—a confident smirk.

“I’ll get right on that,” Zuko muttered and Sokka thanked him.

Sokka watched Zuko pace back and forth behind the counter—graceful and precise. Sokka could get lost in the way Zuko’s long, pale fingers gripped the empty plastic cup while his opposite hand added a shot of expresso. Zuko set the cup down and bent over to grab a jug of milk from below the counter and _yeah_ Sokka didn’t mind that view either. However, the icing on the pale, gorgeous cake that was Zuko was his arms.

Veins strained against his skin as they traveled up Zuko’s muscular arms and Sokka had to look away to stop himself from drooling.

When Sokka looked back, Zuko was placing Sokka’s drink on the counter and sliding it across to him.

“Enjoy.”

“I always do,” Sokka winked and left the shop with a wave.

Sokka collapsed on his bed as soon as he got back to his dorm and groaned when Aang entered from his first class several hours later. The two only really saw each other in passing and Aang mostly saw Sokka unconscious due to his schedule but that didn’t stop the two from having a solid friendship—Aang’s relationship with Sokka’s sister was, however, usually a taboo subject that neither chose to bring up except _maybe_ in passing.

“How was work?” Aang asked and Sokka yawned dramatically.

“Same old,” Sokka muttered.

“You left pretty early last night. I thought that was odd,” Aang mentioned passively as he dropped to sit at his desk.

“Yeah, I wanted to drop by the coffee shop on the way to work.”

“You left like two hours before you usually—“

“Yeah, yeah. There’s someone I’m trying to get the attention of,” Sokka waved off his friend and Aang wiggled his eyebrows excitedly.

“Well, good luck. Knowing you, I’ll be forced to spend the night at Katara’s this entire weekend as you two bang on every surface that will support your weight,” Aang said.

Sokka laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much. Besides, I don’t know about this one. I’ve only spoke to him for a few days in passing—“

“That’s longer than it usually takes,” Aang stated and Sokka looked at him.

Aang was right. Sokka was the hit ‘em and quit ‘em type and normally he didn’t _care_ he was crossing lines like hitting on a barista while being a customer. In fact, the amount of times he had ended up sleeping with someone solely based on face expressions across a busy room was a triumph to Sokka—a sexy, exciting triumph.

But he was being much more careful with this one.

“He’s pretty,” Sokka mumbled with his eyes on the ceiling, “And somehow handsome at the same time?” It was a question but not really—Sokka’s words didn’t do the man justice but that didn’t make them any less true. “He has this raspy, dark voice and when he talks, you expect him to be rude but in reality he’s just reserved. Fuck, and don’t get me started on the smile—the rarest yet most pure thing I’ve ever _seen_.”

“And you barely know this guy?” Aang asked slowly.

Sokka just nodded before his eyes fell on his bald friend.

“You should probably get to know him a little more, then,” Aang offered.

Sokka took that as his chance to nod and turn his back towards Aang, indicating it was time for him to sleep again.

Sokka continued his schedule for the following days but (if he were honest) come Thursday, he was _exhausted_. The extra shots of espresso that he usually got in his drinks were messing with his sleep and he had maybe slept a full five hours since the weekend prior. However, Zuko had stopped asking if Sokka wanted his usual and began making it early when Sokka got off work so it was ready for Sokka when he got there and Sokka simply didn’t have it in him to tell Zuko to stop or to change his order.

Sokka was getting free drinks and conversation with the most beautiful person on campus (besides himself)—what was there to complain about?

Absolutely nothing, Sokka decided and waltzed into the coffee shop.

Sokka was early, again, but he stopped with the studying excuse today. He was surprised, however, to find Zuko waiting for him at Sokka’s usual table. Zuko’s head was resting in his palm and his eyes were glued to his phone as he scrolled through social media. Sokka hadn’t even _thought_ to check for Zuko’s social media—

“Oh, hey,” Zuko said from across the shop and Sokka flashed a smile before joining him.

“You’re here early,” Sokka commented and took his seat.

“I could say the same about you.”

Sokka smirked, “You work here.”

Zuko laughed quietly and Sokka almost cried at how beautiful it was—Sokka was dramatic, to say the least.

Sokka yawned suddenly, covering his mouth at the last second as his exhaust hit him for a moment before he rubbed his eyes to refocus on Zuko who was looking at him worriedly. Sokka quickly stopped and apologized before stretching out his arms across his chest.

“You look exhausted,” Zuko said and Sokka flashed a grin.

“Thanks, I’m sure the dark circles under my eyes take away from the sex appeal—or they add onto it, depends what you’re into,” Sokka’s joke fell onto Zuko’s blushing form.

“I didn’t mean—I mean, you always look—“ Zuko huffed and Sokka broke out in a chuckle.

“Don’t have an aneurism,” Sokka smirked and Zuko rolled his eyes, “I haven’t slept well the past few days.”

“It _might_ be all that caffeine you drink—and those extra shots of espresso—“

“Thanks, Mom,” Sokka shot and Zuko shrugged.

“I’m just saying.”

Sokka sighed heavily and finally gave in.

“Yeah, it probably is that, actually. I can’t imagine it’s a healthy thing to have extra shots of espresso right after I get off of work when I’m supposed to be getting sleep,” Sokka admitted, pulling out his phone if only to tap at the screen absentmindedly.

“You know I can make whatever you like. It doesn’t _have_ to be your usual,” Zuko stated.

“Yeah but it’s so easy to just accept that instead of saying that I don’t want it. Especially when it’s already made—“

“Hang on, hang on.” Zuko said suddenly, eyebrows knitting together in a flash of distress that Sokka suddenly felt guilty for, “Are you telling me that you haven’t been sleeping because you didn’t want to tell me you didn’t want your usual?”

“I didn’t want you to remake the drink and then I would end up drinking it on my way back to the dorm and—It’s not your fault,” Sokka finally said when Zuko’s face began contorting into a series of upset expressions.

“I know it’s not my fault,” Zuko snapped and Sokka—Sokka didn’t _know_ this side of Zuko, “It’s your fault. That is so—“ Zuko growled.

Sokka didn’t _know_ Zuko.

That realization hit Sokka hard and so suddenly that Sokka was just staring at the man across him.

“So what?” Sokka asked, quiet and rough.

“So _stupid_ and unhealthy!” Zuko seemed exasperated but angry and Sokka just couldn’t wrap his mind around him.

“Right, well,” Sokka muttered and stood suddenly, pocketing his phone in a quick motion.

“No, wait—“ Zuko sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“No, I think I’ve been spoken down to enough for today,” Sokka said defensively.

“I wasn’t trying to—“

Sokka just walked away, ignoring Zuko’s words.

Zuko didn’t follow him.

Sokka made it through most of his shift and only fell asleep twice sitting up. Suki had to elbow him hard and he would stand and shake his head. She asked why he was so tired but he just shrugged her off and said he hadn’t gotten his usual coffee before work. Then she was asking why he sounded off and he sighed in annoyance.

Suki stopped asking after that.

“It’s Tell-All-Thursday,” Sokka said into his microphone and fought back a yawn, “For those of you who are new, you can access us on your _My Omashu University_ app and submit anything anonymously that can be chosen to be said. We’ve had people asking for advice, sharing secrets, admissions, even threats but those were less fun.”

“Significantly less. Let’s try to avoid those, guys,” Suki said into the mic and Sokka chuckled.

“So let’s get into it,” Sokka said and turned towards the screen.

“ _I think I might be gay or at least somewhat gay I don’t really know but I’ve heard you guys openly talk about being pro gay in the past and I guess I’m looking for advice. How do I figure it out?_ ”

“You know, we’re in a different time now,” Suki said to Sokka who nodded enthusiastically.

“Society has a long way to go but many of them are much more accepting now. When I was struggling with accepting I was—well, me—I did the thing that I thought was scariest which was hold another man’s hand in public. It wasn’t a significant other, in fact it was my best friend—but we weren’t stared at or made fun of. We were barely looked at. It took over a year for me to get there, though, and you have to remember that comes with time,” Sokka said.

“See, and I feel like it’s important to get involved with the rest of the community, even if you find out you don’t identify exactly with them. That fear is something people feel every day and a little compassion and empathy can help a lot.”

“That’s some good advice, Suki,” Sokka smiled at her, “I would start with our on campus LGBT group—Queer Space. You don’t even have to identify as anything to attend and it’s just a really accepting environment.”

“That’s a great idea, too. They meet every Wednesday in the Psychology building for those of you interested,” she chimed as Sokka turned back towards the screen.

“Oh, this looks like a confession. Let’s see:

 _"I miss you and I don’t even know you. I think of you when I’m awake and dream of you when I’m asleep. I don’t know why you’re so different than everyone else but you just are; I hate it and I love it. I think I messed everything up. I always do. I wish I could tell you that and just stop being me for a minute. I’m sorry._ ”

“Woah, that’s deep,” Suki said.

Sokka’s mouth was dry because it _fit_ , didn’t it? Did it?

“Y-Yeah,” Sokka stumbled, “I know this isn’t asking for advice but uh—“ Suki eyed him carefully, “If I was on the receiving end of that, I would want to hear that apology from you. It may be uncomfortable but sometimes opening up and being painfully honest about everything can get you somewhere.”

“Especially if it was done romantically,” Suki chimed and Sokka broke out of his mind to chuckle.

“Yeah, especially.”

By the time Sokka was off of work, Sokka was more than slightly sleep deprived and even if he wanted to stop by the coffee shop, he wouldn’t. Sokka needed sleep and definitely not caffeine or—or Zuko. Sokka scoffed at the thought and shoved his hands into his pant pockets as he trudged across campus.

Sokka refused to fall into his own mental trap—he refused to believe Zuko _cared_ enough to write to the station.

That was that.

Sokka slept. It wasn’t particularly well or deep but he slept. He woke after a few hours to attend class but he was anxious. Sitting in class was torture—more than usual. In fact, Sokka enjoyed the engineering classes usually but sitting was causing his arms and legs to ache. And as class came to an end, a cold chill washed over him and _of course_ , being sick was just what he needed.

Sokka fell onto his bed.

Normally, he would be making his way to see Zuko before work but, instead, he opted to rest. Sokka closed his eyes and by the time his phone’s alarm began to blare to wake him up, Sokka was clutching desperately at his head and keeping his eyes screwed shut.

His head felt like it was going to split open at any time.

“You okay?” Aang asked from across the room when Sokka groaned.

“No, I think I’m getting sick,” Sokka mumbled.

“You never get sick,” Aang said, “I thought you were immune to germs.”

“Apparently not. I have this overwhelming anxious feeling all the time and I’m just so tired and now my head is killing me—“

“Sokka, have you had any caffeine today?” Aang asked suddenly.

Sokka sat up slowly and looked at him with an annoyed look because he was really tired of thinking about Zuko all the time—the last thing he needed was to talk about him more.

“No, I haven’t.”

“But you’ve had a pretty significant amount of the past two weeks straight, right?”

“Basically, yeah,” Sokka answered, “Why?”

“I think you might be suffering from withdrawal,” Aang chuckled.

Sokka was just annoyed.

“That’s stupid,” was his response.

Sokka’s journey across campus consisted of Sokka reading over the symptoms of caffeine withdrawal according to Google so by the time he showed up to work, he was incredibly irritable (another symptom of caffeine withdrawal, apparently).

“Oh no, you’re in a bad mood again?” Suki asked, exasperated.

“No, apparently I’m just suffering from mild caffeine withdrawal,” Sokka muttered and sank into his seat.

“You didn’t get coffee again today? Did you and Zuko get into a fight or something?” Suki’s question was a joke but the look Sokka gave her quickly quieted her laughing, “What happened?“

“I don’t know the guy,” Sokka muttered, “That’s what it comes down to. There’s no point—“

Suki guffawed.

“You didn’t know me and that sure as hell didn’t stop us from fucking in the back of your car our first year,” Suki said and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“He snapped at me,” Sokka said suddenly but there was no hurt in his voice—it was a statement—a fact, even.

“And? I punched you in the face the first time I met you,” Suki smiled at the thought.

“He looked surprised by it, too,” Sokka said.

“Surprised by his anger?”

“Surprised that he cared. Look, I don’t need to know Zuko well to know that he’s someone who gets angry as a defense mechanism—when he cares about someone or something.”

“You have a type,” Suki chimed.

“Don’t I, though?” Sokka asked and the two shared a laugh.

“So what’s the issue?” Suki asked, “Come on, we’re running out of time here. Just tell me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to make the same mistake—“ Suki’s eyes widened and he sat up suddenly, “No-no-no that’s not—“ he groaned, “You weren’t a mistake but you have to admit, looking back on _all_ failed relationships, isn’t it hard not to see it as a-a waste of time?”

“I guess but, Sokka, I learned so much about me when I was with you. That’s why it was so easy to remain your friend and you aren’t anything like you were when we dated. You’re a lot more down to Earth,” Suki countered.

“And not a misogynistic asshat?” Sokka asked.

“Usually, yeah,” Suki chuckled, “You know what I think your real issue is?”

Sokka already knew whatever she had to say would be _right_ because Suki just knew things, sometimes, and he was so sure this would be one of those times.

“You aren’t used to being the one doing the chasing,” Suki said, “You’re hot with a big personality and that attracts people—even reserved people like Zuko who, I’m sure, could use more open mindedness in their lives. By now, you would’ve taken him into the coffee shop bathroom to get him off and called it a night but you want _more_ and that’s okay, too.”

“I think I’m just—“

“I’m not done. I know you think you have a cursed love life with your past relationships and I know that this guy makes you second guess _everything_ you’ve come to feel comfortable with but maybe that’s worth a shot.”

Yup, Sokka thought. Of course Suki was right.

“Why didn’t we work out, again?” Sokka asked.

“You were too self-involved and I was more focused on finishing my BA,” Suki answered with a smile, “And now, I think we’re better off.”

Sokka nodded because there she went again—being right.

Striding across campus, Sokka had more energy coursing through him than he had in days and he was thankful of that because having this conversation while exhausted wouldn’t have gone well, he was sure. Sokka didn’t enter the coffee shop, however, and instead seated himself on the permanent outdoor table. Zuko would get off in a few minutes and Sokka could only hope the man would talk to him.

Yeah, that was his big plan.

He was the plan guy, after all.

The door opened behind him twenty or so minutes later and the two looked at one another.

“Sokka,” Zuko said quietly.

“Hi, Zuko. How was—uh—How was your shift?” Sokka asked, unmoving from his position as Zuko stepped closer, coming into full view of Sokka.

“Not terrible,” Zuko said, “Yours?”

Sokka shrugged, “Yesterday’s show was much more eventful.”

Zuko’s eyes averted from Sokka’s for just a moment and Sokka nodded slowly because there it was—Sokka could read the man so easily.

“I heard,” Zuko said and Sokka just gave a laugh.

“I’m sure you did.”

“Was it that obvious that it was me?” Zuko muttered so quietly that Sokka wasn’t absolutely certain it was even he who said it.

“No,” Sokka said, “but wishful thinking is a bitch.”

Zuko’s lips rose into a smirk that _did_ reach his golden eyes and Sokka sighed as he rested his forearm on his knee, willing it to stop the subtle shaking from the lingering withdrawal symptoms.

“And the love songs?” Zuko asked slowly.

“Definitely on purpose,” Sokka gave a grin.

Zuko laughed and a hand slipped into his sweatshirt pocket as he spoke, “Thought so.”

“We aren’t very subtle, are we?” Sokka asked, “We aren’t very slick, either.”

“I disagree. You’re—“ Zuko hummed and his eyes lifted to the morning sky as he thought for half a moment, “—enchanting?”

Sokka scoffed because, “You obviously have never met yourself.”

Sokka could see Zuko’s lips part to disagree but the pale barista simply shook his head and crossed his arms; defensive even with compliments.

“Stop it, I can only handle that scowl so much,” Sokka chuckled.

“I do not scowl,” Zuko said, scowling.

Sokka laughed, loud and hard.

“Can I—“ Sokka began through his laughter when he could see Zuko’s lips return to a soft smile, “Can I take you out, by any chance?”

“Oh,” Zuko said suddenly and just as Sokka was about to backpedal on the offer, Zuko continued, “Yeah—Yeah, I’d like that. When were you thinking?”

“I know you just got off work but—uh—now?”

Zuko’s smile was sincere and his eyes softened for the first time as his arms fell to his sides.

“Y-yeah, I’d like that,” Zuko nodded.

Sokka stood and returned the smile, “I know usually you don’t do this until after the date but I’m notorious for doing things out of order so—“

And Sokka leaned forward to close the distance between them in the softest, most chaste first kiss Sokka had experienced in years. Sokka was accustomed to deep, heavy kisses that often led to sex and rarely anything more—but Zuko’s fingers brushed Sokka’s neck as his thumb rubbed across Sokka’s jaw and it was just pure and sensual and _hot_. Sokka’s grasp was on Zuko’s hip, however, pulling their two bodies against one another if only just to feel the contact—to feel it was _real_.

And when Zuko’s tongue swept across Sokka’s lip, Sokka moaned and pulled back in mild embarrassment at the noise, covering his mouth. Zuko’s pale cheeks were rosy and his lips were slightly more tinted than before and Sokka cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Sokka muttered, “I didn’t—You’re just—Let’s get through the date before I start moving too fast.”

Zuko gave a heavy nod and when Sokka turned on his heel to lead the way to a nearby diner, Zuko pressed his fingers to his lips and took a shaky breath.

This would get interesting, they were _both_ sure of that.


	2. A First Date

Sokka’s exhaust was present but nowhere near on the forefront of his mind. Sitting across from the raven haired beauty of his dreams had him actively buzzing. His knee was bouncing below the table and his fingers drummed the cup of coffee they engulfed. 

To say this wasn’t normal was almost an understatement, really. Sokka didn’t  _ talk _ to people anymore, not if he was sexually interested in them and he was  _ only _ sexually interested in people. But the pale barista across from him was different—so very, very different.

And Sokka realized that Zuko had been speaking and the words hadn’t registered whatsoever.

“—Nervous?”

Sokka only caught the end of the question.

“Sorry, what?” Sokka asked suddenly.

“Are you nervous?” Zuko asked again, cupping his cup of tea.

“Totally,” Sokka responded with a grin.

Zuko returned his own soft smile and a single nod before saying, “Yeah, same.”

Sokka watched Zuko lift the tea cup to his lips before delicately sipping the substance. Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut for just a moment to savor the taste and a flash of content crossed Zuko’s features. Zuko’s eyesbrows had a habit of staying constantly furrowed and his jaw constantly clenched but right now—in this moment, he was relaxed. 

God, and those lips. Sokka could stare at those lips all day.

“You know,” Sokka began, “I don’t usually do the whole dating thing.”

“Why is that?” Zuko asked carefully.

Sokka hummed with a sad smile on his lips and sighed, “Bad luck, I guess? First girlfriend had cancer and ever since—“ Sokka sighed and his eyes fell on the window to his right, “When we broke up, my last ex said the reason we would never work out was because I set myself up for failure.” Sokka’s gaze fell back on Zuko who leaned forward slightly, listening intently, “I never told her about my past until it was too late and, well—“ Sokka looked back at Zuko, “I just don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

“That’s…a lot—“ Zuko began.

“Too soon?” Sokka said suddenly, “My point is that I like you and I don’t want to screw it up again.”

“You cut me off,” Zuko sighed.

Panic flashed across Sokka’s face so quickly that Zuko couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“I was trying to say that’s a lot for someone to handle at a young age. Everyone has baggage, Sokka. My family, for example, is dysfunctional to extremes that even I don’t fully understand. I’m not worried about any of that.”

And that, Sokka mused, was good enough.

Ending the date felt like a betrayal as neither wanted to leave. Sokka didn’t remember when his knee brushed across Zuko’s but neither moved away from the painfully simple contact. So, when Sokka was talking animatedly about his interest in boomerangs and Zuko’s eyes sparkled in a way that made Sokka vibrate—Sokka couldn’t stop himself from leaning across the table to brush his palm against atop Zuko’s hand.

The act felt natural to Sokka despite the sudden lack of engagement from Zuko-- Sokka was a touchy person (much like his family) so his hand, now resting beside Zuko’s, remained close by.

“Are you alright?” Sokka’s voice was suddenly uncharacteristically deep.

“Y-Yeah—“ Zuko stumbled over the word for a moment, “Yes, of course,” he assured.

Zuko’s knee remained against Sokka’s—a heavy anchor keeping Sokka grounded and attentive to the man opposite him.

But God, were they opposite.

Up until this point, Sokka had done most of the talking, effortlessly guiding the conversation in any way he willed it—Sokka was a natural. Zuko, on the other hand, despite being gorgeously regal and responsive, was quiet. He lacked his own stories of ‘times my younger sister was annoying’ and opted out of talking about any family members save his uncle.

Despite all this, Sokka’s fingers tingled where they had just brushed Zuko’s hand and his heartbeat jumped at the thought of doing it again.

So, with a slow, soft motion, Sokka’s fingertips found Zuko’s. Zuko didn’t flinch away as he did the first time and, instead, met Sokka’s gaze with his own intense stare. 

If Zuko’s touch burned him then Zuko’s golden gaze scorched him. Sokka, in that moment, could not ever recall ever feeling  _ seen _ but now, he knew—Zuko saw him. Sokka remained quiet at first, gaze drifting over Zuko’s slightly furrowed brow to the deep blush creeping across his cheeks from his pale neck to his soft lips stuck in a stiff, unmoving line. Sokka could practically see the cogs grinding inside Zuko’s mind and grinned at the thought.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Sokka said apologetically.

Sokka began to move his hand away—resigned to accept that maybe it was too soon or perhaps they were too different—but Zuko’s hand sprang to life so fast that Sokka’s sad grin hadn’t had time to fall before their fingers were entwined atop the table.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Zuko said, his voice raspy and quiet.

Sokka’s lips stretched into a toothy grin and Zuko’s lips twitched into an impossibly soft smile before Sokka spoke again;

“Tell me about your uncle.”

It was just the right suggestion.

Zuko’s respect for his uncle was not unfounded as, Sokka learned, Zuko’s uncle was incredibly wise and kind. Zuko referred to him as his only real family with no further offer of information and Sokka gladly accepted it, listening with his thumb petting the top of Zuko’s fingers and Zuko chatting further about his uncle’s habits.

“He sounds like a really great guy,” Sokka said, chin resting on his free fist.

“Uncle helped me believe in the good in the world. The stability he provided to my life is unmatched to anything I’ve ever experienced. His unwavering support is what got me this far in school and in life. I would truly be lost without him,” Zuko paused, “I was lost for a long time.”

Sokka’s knee didn’t leave Zuko’s the remainder of the date. Their hands were glued together, however, until Sokka separated them to slip his phone from his pocket and slide it across the table.

“Give me your number?” Sokka asked with a grin.

Zuko gave a curt nod and did just as he was asked, inputting the information with a soft blush gracing his normally pale cheeks.

Words flowed freely from Sokka’s lips as the two wandered around the university campus following their breakfast date. Saturday mornings on the campus were generally pretty bare and today was no different so when Zuko’s hand brushed against his, Sokka captured it without hesitation and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it with a smirk—mouth still actively explaining the difficulty of his sister dating his best friend. 

“We share a dorm which would be great if I didn’t know Aang was banging my sister every weekend when he stayed at her place,” Sokka made a face and Zuko released a breathy chuckle—a noise Sokka couldn’t wait to pull from him more.

“So you’re saying your dorm is empty?” Zuko asked carefully after an extended presence of comfortable silence. 

Sokka’s free hand rose to rub the back of his neck as he chuckled.

“That wasn’t exactly what I was going for but yeah, yeah it is. Wanna see it?” Sokka asked casually.

* * *

**Sokka [2:27pm]** : So he fell asleep…

**Suki [2:28pm]** : People usually do that after sex, Sokka.

**Sokka [2:28pm]** : We didn’t sleep together.

**Sokka [2:29pm]** : He asked to see my dorm and when I came back with tea… he was asleep in my bed.

**Suki [2:30pm]** : Are you tired?

**Sokka [2:30pm]** : Exhausted.

**Suki [2:30pm]** : Then join him, dummy.

**Sokka [2:31 pm]** : It’s the first date…

**Suki [2:33pm]** : All of a sudden that matters? Come on, Sokka. He wanted to ‘see your dorm’.

**Sokka [2:34]** : Oh, it wasn’t like that. We haven’t even kissed since the beginning of the date.

**Sokka [2:34pm]** : But we haven’t stopped touching..

**Suki [2:35pm]** : You’re an idiot.

**Sokka [2:35pm]** : You wouldn’t be saying that if you met him. He’s so hard to read, Suki!

**Suki [2:36pm]** : You’re an idiot.

Sokka stared at his phone and sighed. He was sitting on Aang’s bed, hunched over his phone, with his eyes on Suki’s words. 

She wasn’t wrong.

Sokka expected them to end up in bed together but not exactly like  _ this _ . 

Sokka locked his phone and tossed it on Aang’s bed silently before he looked towards Zuko. The man was curled against the wall over Sokka’s bedding with his back facing Sokka and his arms tight around himself. Not that the dorm beds were particularly large—there was technically enough room for Sokka—but Zuko managed to make himself as small as possible. 

His phone vibrated beside him.

**Suki [2:40pm]** : Wake him up, then.

**Sokka [2:40pm]** : Not a chance.

**Suki [2:40pm]** : Sleep in Aang’s bed.

**Sokka [2:41pm]** : If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

**Suki [2:41pm]** : Your humor doesn’t translate in text, Sokka.

**Sokka [2:42pm]** : Bet.

Sokka figured she wouldn’t respond and set his phone on Aang’s bedside table. Sokka snatched Aang’s top blanket from his bed as he stood and stepped towards his bed. Sokka carefully covered the bed, and Zuko, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

After a moment of consideration, Sokka peeled his shirt from himself and tossed it casually towards his laundry basket before slowly leaning back to settle comfortably on his back. His hand tucked under his head and he closed his eyes with the ghost of a smile on his lips and a quiet exhale through his nose. 

Sokka, despite being a fairly silent sleeper, was also a fairly heavy sleeper so waking with a heavy weight against his side and across his chest was different but not surprising—what was surprising, however, was finding his own arm wrapped protectively around the weight pressed against him—which, of course, turned out to be Zuko.

Sokka thought the muscle memory of sleeping beside someone was long gone from his muscles and his memories—He realized he was wrong later but, at the moment, he was much more focused on  _ Zuko _ .

Zuko was awake, that much was clear. Sokka could feel Zuko’s fingers tracing lines against his skin while his head rested comfortably on Sokka’s chest. Sokka hummed happily and Zuko’s fingers stopped suddenly in one of the slight dips of Sokka’s lower abs. 

“Don’t stop,” Sokka mumbled, eyes opening slowly to meet Zuko’s gaze with a sleep grin.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Zuko said quietly, “I also didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed… on the first date.”

Sokka laughed through his grin and tightened his hold around the blushing brunet. 

“You’re fine. I work nights too, ya know. I know what it’s like having a fucked up sleep schedule,” Sokka yawned behind his fist and looked down at Zuko was worrying his lower lip. Sokka, however, wouldn’t let that go unnoticed, “Something on your mind?”

“Always,” Zuko gave one of his sad smiles that didn’t quite reach his eyes but continued, “I had fun…”

A lingering ‘but’ hung under the statement so Sokka, despite himself, gave Zuko his best grin and said, “but?”

“But I guess… I expected the date… to end… differently?” Zuko’s words were hesitant and questioning and Sokka blinked at him for a long moment before finally responding with a loud laugh.

Sokka laughed so hard Zuko bounced on his chest. Zuko pulled away and Sokka sat up, his back resting against the wall his bed was pushed against. Zuko repositioned himself to lean back on Sokka, his head resting on Sokka’s bare shoulder. 

“What exactly did you expect?” Sokka asked, fighting the urge to call the man  _ babe _ just to see that blush deepen.

Sokka glanced down and met his golden gaze before Zuko quietly averted his eyes and Sokka knew, very suddenly, just how correct Suki had been in her texts—She was always right.

Sokka hummed, nevertheless, wanting to hear Zuko’s wants from, well, Zuko.

“I expected to end up in your bed… but… not like this… exactly,” Zuko continued to speak slowly and kept his gaze everywhere but Sokka, which—Sokka immediately decided—had to change.

Sokka hooked a finger under Zuko’s chin and physically guided his gaze upwards to meet his own. Sokka kept him there a moment, appreciating Zuko’s messy appearance with his blown out pupils and rosy cheeks. Sokka hummed against with a smirk, this time, before finally speaking.

“All you had to do was ask.”

Sokka closed the remaining distance between them, hand moving to Zuko’s neck to pull him deeper and secure their position. Zuko melted into the kiss, tilting his head up to meet Sokka with earnest. Zuko’s hands drifted over Sokka’s torso, at first, kneading and rubbing the exposed skin. When Sokka licked into Zuko’s mouth, Zuko gasped and, quite suddenly, his timid movements were no more.

Zuko swung his leg over Sokka’s hip and hoisted himself into Sokka’s lap. Sokka hummed a soft moan into their unbroken kiss when Zuko’s hands ran through his loose wolf tail, tugging the hair tie from Sokka’s soft locks. Zuko fisted the free hair and Sokka’s kisses trailed along his jaw. 

“Gods, how is there this much sexy in one person?” Sokka asked, voice breathy and warm.

A deep throaty moan escaped from Zuko’s lips so fast that he quickly slapped a hand over his lips. A look of horror struck him before he dug his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck. 

“Oh? Someone likes compliments—which works because you’re so easy to compliment, Babe,” Sokka spoke, lips against the shell of Zuko’s ear.

Zuko scoffed despite the blush spreading up his neck. Zuko huffed in embarrassment and Sokka chuckled lightly.

“Will you just shut up and fuck me?” Zuko’s question was much more of a command and solidified said command by tossing his shirt from his torso in one swift movement. 

And fuck they did.

Sokka couldn’t take his eyes from Zuko who rode him through his orgasm with  _ SokkaSokkaSokka  _ spilling from his parted lips, his eyes squeezed shut, and his head thrown back. Sokka attached his lips to Zuko’s accessible neck and fucked up into his own orgasm. Zuko was  _ tight  _ and  _ impossibly hot  _ and the noises escaping Zuko’s throat were purely pornographic— Sokka’s brain was unable to commit to a single sense. 

* * *

Sokka hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep again until he woke with stiff, heavy joints and a weight tangled around him. It took him a long moment to  _ really _ assess his surroundings as he realized, very quickly, what woke him before even opening his sleep ridden eyes.

“Sokka!”

Yup, that was Katara’s voice.

“Hey, Katara,” Sokka yawned, eyes opening slightly to find Aang across the room with his jaw unhinged and Katara beet red.

The smile that Sokka had presented fell as Sokka realized  _ why _ Katara was angry.

He was still completely nude. 

Sokka’s waist was luckily covered by a dark sheet that extended gracefully to Zuko (who was currently digging his head as deep into his pillow as possible to avoid the… this). Unfortunately, the remainder of the clues of an absolutely mind blowing  _ sexcapade _ were strewn across the room.

“The least you could have done is put a damn sock on the door!” Katara shouted.

Aang broke out into a snicker behind her earning him a solid glare from the angry sister.

“Come on, Katara, we should give them some privacy,” Aang tried.

“We have a schedule so things like this don’t happen,” Katara growled and tossed her hands in the air.

“And I’m sticking to the schedule,” Sokka tried casually.

“It’s Sunday! You knew we were coming back today,” Katara snapped.

Sokka had absolutely  _ not  _ realized it was already Sunday and by the looks of Zuko peeking his head from the pillow, neither did he.

“Well,” Sokka began, “Zuko, this is Katara, my sister, and Aang, best friend slash roomie slash sister’s boyfriend.”

Katara didn’t move her arms from her chest but Aang gave a soft wave which Zuko returned without physically looking up from his pillow hide-out.

“Katara, how about we go visit that ice cream shop down the street while they, uh, clean up?” Aang offered politely.

“Fine,” she said to Aang softly before turning her wrath back to Sokka, yet again, “But if you ever do this again, Sokka, I swear I will—“

“Hey, I lost track of time! I didn’t get caught post sex by my sister for funsies, you know!” Sokka groaned and Katara followed Aang out of the dorm as quickly as possible with a huff.

Zuko gave a groan once the door was closed.

“On one hand, I’m glad she’s gone. On the other hand, man I’d hate to be Aang,” Sokka mused before glancing down at a still hidden away Zuko, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” he said, sinking down to cuddle himself around Zuko. “I hope that didn’t just ruin the entire weekend and if it did I really, really hope you’ll give me another chance to make it up to you because I actually enjoyed myself a lot but it’s okay if you didn’t—“

Zuko tipped his head up to capture Sokka’s lips— chaste and purposeful.

“I had fun,” Zuko said against Sokka’s lips, earning him a charming grin from Sokka, “but you’re definitely making this up to me.”

* * *

“All weekend? You spent all weekend with him after a  _ first  _ date?” Suki’s eyes were wide in wonder with her chin resting on her knuckle. 

She sat across from him in their radio booth and, as usual, Sokka had a limited time to explain the story.

“I mean, yeah. But Katara and Aang walked in while we were passed out and that was… big awkward,” Sokka muttered.

Suki guffawed with a shriek of laughter. 

“So when are you guys gonna see each other again?” Suki asked once recovered, “because you are  _ obviously _ going to see him, right?”

Sokka grinned and nodded, “I just came from the coffee shop, actually.”

“Of course you did,” Suki returned the grin and nodded, “I’m actually proud of you, Sokka. This shows a lot of growth that I wasn’t always sure I’d see in you.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know I’d eventually start dating again,” Sokka rolled his eyes and Suki chuckled.

“No, I knew that but you learned from your past. That’s close to something an adult would do, you know,” Suki’s words were light and joking but she had already lifted her headset over her ears, ready to go live.

Sokka had completely lost track of the time and quickly followed.

Suki counted him in and gave him the signal and he grinned into the microphone before speaking, “You’re on air with Sokka and Suki and we’ll be here all night!”

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be the last part. The second part will also be porn so yay.


End file.
